


Lost in the World

by The_AU_Factory



Series: The House of War [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Character of Color, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Factory/pseuds/The_AU_Factory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't going to end well. Mostly for her, but with fewer options and even fewer allies, she doesn't have much of a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the World

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Kanye West's song of the same name. I figured that hunters don't take kindly to their loved ones being violently murdered, so in the tradition of John Winchester and Gordon Walker, this is a small glimpse at how far Tamara would go to see Gluttony and the rest of the Seven Sins dead.
> 
> \- Sue

"Hey."

There's sweat and come and blood cooling on her skin.

He always marks her up like he's warning everything else to stay away.

“Have my baby.”

They do.

The demons mock her, but it doesn't come to blows.

(She always has to throw the first punch.)

Hunters either treat her with pity or disgust.

(She doesn't care.)

Everything else hides from her.

The imprint of his teeth circle her neck like a noose and each day, it gets tighter and tighter.

“There are no more great soldiers left in this world,” he sighs into her ear. “I give them the chance of glory, honor. They thank me with the blood of their sons and daughters.”

His body runs hot, always too hot. His touch used to burn. She faintly remembers bring repulsed by it, now it's the only thing that grounds her.

He smells like blood and iron and gunfire. It should be sick that she finds it comforting.

“C'mon, Tam... You could be the mother of a _god_.”

She was already a mother once. A wife.

She has no need for another silent, distant god.

His hand settles and his fingers splay over the soft skin of her belly. “You could give birth to a world war.”

Tamara has no use for wars or gods or men or angels. Demons even less.

What she tracks is sin. Gluttony, to be specific.

(The Winchesters might be exceptional hunters and Bobby Singer has one hell of an occult library, but there's a difference between a demon and a sin.

War was the one that told her this.)

Along the way of this merry chase, she somehow fell into the favor of a Horseman of the Apocalypse.

How they ended up in bed is simple, really. Sometimes, men and women just want to fuck and can't be bothered to have standards.

War presses a kiss to her shoulder then starts to dress. “Think about it.”

She doesn't want to, but she will.

She tries to sleep, but her dreams are dark and deep and silent.

Her world is drenched in blood and it laps up her legs like the ocean.

She closes her eyes then waits. Someone else is here. Something else is here.

Arms wrap around her and lips with the lazy heat of dying coals press a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck. "I'm not a patient man, Tamara."

"You're not a man at all," she wearily says.

He laughs softly then nuzzles at her neck. His hands move from her waist to that tender stretch of skin below her stomach.

The blood around them rises and War steals her last breath with a tender kiss.

Tamara wakes up with her heart thundering in her chest and sweat plastering her hair to her skull.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Offer She Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648696) by [The_AU_Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Factory/pseuds/The_AU_Factory)




End file.
